


Satis

by shesdreamin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aff tá em latim, Boys Kissing, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Slash, mas se tivesse eu teria colocado despedida de solteiro do latino nela, não tem playlist
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesdreamin/pseuds/shesdreamin
Summary: Jongdae tinha tirado uma lição muito importante de seu relacionamento com Minseok: o amor nem sempre é o suficiente em um relacionamento. Por isso, a última coisa que esperava era ter o rapaz em sua despedida de solteiro. Não sabia ao certo o que esperar daquilo quando decidiu se sentar com o ex-namorado para uma conversa, mas definitivamente não esperava uma confissão de que sempre seria o grande amor da vida de Minseok seguida de desejos de felicidade e de um adeus desajeitado.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Satis

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #56
> 
> Oi, pessoal! Antes de qualquer coisa eu gostaria de agradecer a pessoa que doou esse plot incrível. Eu me divertido muito escrevendo essa história e acabei adquirindo um carinho imenso por ela, então eu realmente espero que você goste.  
> Eu também quero agradecer a minha beta que provavelmente é uma das pessoas mais fofas do mundo. Muito obrigada por todo o carinho e incentivo comigo, eu tive muita sorte por te ter comigo nessa jornada.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem e a gente se vê por aí!

****

**advérbio**

**sa.tis**

  1. Muito;
  2. Bastante, **suficiente**.



_Setembro de 2020_

— Você ainda pode desistir dessa história de casamento. — Foi Jongin quem falou, um riso alto escapando pelos lábios quando Jongdae o encarou com indignação. — Meus pais tem uma casinha no interior, você pode se esconder por lá.

— Cala a boca, Jongin — resmungou antes de voltar a encarar a própria figura no espelho, ajeitando a gravata com a mão direita. Aquela era sua última prova do terno que havia encomendado, feito sob medida para uma ocasião tão especial. — O que acha? 

— Você está incrível, _hyung_. — O amigo elogiou, erguendo o polegar em aprovação. — Se você não estivesse prestes a se casar eu poderia me interessar por você.

Jongdae negou com a cabeça, recusando-se a responder mais uma provocação do amigo. Mas apesar de não dizer nada daquilo em voz alta, estava grato pela companhia e também pelas piadinhas que aos poucos afastavam sua tensão, o corpo parecendo mais leve e o coração pulsando em um ritmo mais tranquilo.

Voltou-se para o espelho mais uma vez e respirou fundo, incapaz de conter um sorrisinho. Não podia acreditar que se casaria em menos de uma semana, que finalmente realizaria seu desejo de constituir uma família ao lado de alguém especial, de alguém que amava. 

— Certo… — Respirou fundo e lentamente retirou o paletó, estendendo-o para o amigo que rapidamente se dispôs a ajudá-lo. — Falta uma semana. Uma semana até o meu casamento.

— Não vai surtar agora, não é? — Jongin perguntou baixinho. Apesar do tom de brincadeira em sua voz estava verdadeiramente preocupado, principalmente depois de vislumbrar o olhar de absoluto terror que Jongdae ostentava. — Sabe que não precisa se preocupar com nada, não é? Vocês se amam, Jongdae, vivem um relacionamento maduro, cheio de carinho e de respeito. Nada vai dar errado.

O rapaz se limitou a concordar em silêncio, mais uma vez se sentindo grato pela presença do amigo. Estava uma pilha de nervos, é verdade, durante todo o tempo se perguntava se existia a possibilidade da noiva desistir ou se apaixonar por outro durante aquele pequeno intervalo de tempo. Mas também tinha certeza de que tudo estava sob controle. Sabia que seria feliz ao lado da noiva. Sabia que era seu destino estar ao seu lado pelo resto da vida. E bem, estava bastante satisfeito com isso.

_Abril de 2008_

— É melhor você tirar suas mãos do meu prato, Kim Minseok — Jongdae alertou, uma expressão séria no rosto enquanto encarava o garoto a sua frente.

Minseok recolheu sua mão com um bico emburrado, completamente insatisfeito com aquilo. 

— Você tá me negando comida no nosso primeiro encontro, Jongdae. Isso é terrível! — Resmungou enquanto o encarava. Esticou o braço direito mais uma vez e dessa vez segurou uma batata frita entre os dedos.

— Você teve a chance de fazer o seu pedido e acabou com ele. — Apontou para o prato vazio do outro lado da mesa. — Agora não se mete com a minha comida. 

Minseok negou com a cabeça e riu baixinho, divertindo-se com aquilo. Era divertido ver o Kim mais novo tão estressado por algo tão bobo, ainda mais quando ele se mostrava sempre tão paciente sobre os mais diversos assuntos.

— Tudo bem, pode comer em paz. Mas só vou te dar a chance de me levar para outro encontro se você me pagar um sorvete… E você é bonitinho pra caramba, isso também te dá uma certa vantagem. 

— Você só está saindo comigo por conta da comida, não é? — Jongdae franziu o cenho em uma falsa expressão de indignação, arrancando um sorriso bonito do outro. — Por isso e pela minha beleza, obviamente.

— Isso é bastante óbvio, você não acha? — Minseok provocou, um sorrisinho atrevido nos lábios. — Agora come logo, hm? Não pretendo passar a noite toda aqui.

Jongdae concordou e voltou sua atenção para seu hambúrguer, dessa vez permitindo que o outro rapaz comesse algumas de suas batatas. Aquele era seu primeiro encontro com Minseok e, sinceramente, estava se divertindo bem mais do que imaginou. Tinham saído do cinema há pouco tempo e seguindo seus planos, ainda iriam até uma pista de boliche. Se tudo desse certo, terminaria sua noite com alguns beijinhos e a promessa de um novo encontro.

E bem, no decorrer da noite tudo aconteceu de acordo com o planejado. Andaram de mãos dadas pelas ruas, conversaram sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Quando se beijaram pela primeira vez, o mundo ao redor já não importava mais. Parecia tão certo estarem ali, parecia tão certo estarem juntos.

_Setembro de 2020_

— Vocês não vão desistir dessa loucura, não é? — Kim Jongdae perguntou, finalmente se dando por vencido naquela discussão que já beirava uma hora.

Estava sentado no chão da sala, os amigos espalhados à sua volta enquanto discutiam detalhes da sua festa de despedida de solteiro. Festa que ele se recusava a ter, tudo o que menos queria era ter uma ressaca no dia do próprio casamento.

— Será que dá pra você relaxar um pouco? — Foi Chanyeol quem falou, cansado demais para continuar discutindo. — Não vai acontecer nada fora do comum, Jongdae. Seremos só nós e mais alguns amigos, vamos beber um pouco e conversar sobre a vida.

— Nada de dançarinos? Cara, isso vai ser chato — Baekhyun provocou, rindo quando Jongin o acertou com um tapa leve na nuca.

Jongdae riu baixinho, negando com a cabeça quando os amigos voltaram a discussão. Dessa vez debatiam sobre a escolha do local, sobre quantos convidados teriam e como dividiriam os gastos daquele evento tão importante. 

— Tá legal, que seja. Vamos fazer a tal festa — concordou. Resistir não adiantaria de nada quando eles estavam tão determinados. — Mas por favor, nada além de uma reunião entre amigos.

— Prometo ficar de olho neles, hyung! — Jongin disse, estufando o peito em uma tentativa de passar confiança ao amigo. — Nada de surpresas ou loucuras.

Os demais comemoravam audivelmente, não dando nenhuma atenção ao que Jongin dizia. Gritos e risadas se espalhavam por toda a casa, dando a Jongdae a certeza de que receberia uma reclamação dos vizinhos no dia seguinte. Mas não se importava, de fato, e em determinado momento juntou-se à eles em todo aquele caos. 

Durante a madrugada, quando todos dormiam em sua sala, se pegou pensando sobre a tal festa. O que era aquela sensação esquisita na boca do estômago? Talvez aquilo fosse uma péssima ideia, talvez devesse ter resistido um pouco mais e dito que não queria nada daquilo.

Mas a decisão já havia sido tomada e não voltaria atrás. Sua despedida de solteiro aconteceria dentro de dois dias e se esforçaria ao máximo para se divertir ao lado dos amigos.

_Julho de 2009_

Quando acordou naquela manhã, Jongdae não fez questão de se livrar dos braços do namorado em sua cintura, do peito quente contra suas costas ou da respiração tranquila em seu pescoço. Estava bem ali, sempre se sentia assim quando estava nos braços de Minseok. 

Virou-se devagarinho para que pudesse ver o rapaz, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios automaticamente ao ver o biquinho adorável que o mais velho ostentava ao dormir. 

— Bom dia — Minseok disse algum tempo depois, os olhos finalmente se abrindo. Não hesitou em se aconchegar ainda mais contra o corpo de Jongdae, deixando um beijinho delicado no pescoço do rapaz. 

— Ah, finalmente — o mais novo resmungou. Usava a mão esquerda para brincar com o cabelo desgrenhado do rapaz e a direita adentrando sua camiseta para que pudesse tocá-lo diretamente, deixando um carinho sutil em sua cintura. — Planos para hoje?

— Podemos preparar o almoço juntos, o que acha? Mais tarde podemos assistir um filme ou dar uma volta no parque — sugeriu, o carinho que recebia fazendo com que quisesse voltar a dormir. — A noite vamos naquele restaurante que você gosta, já fiz as reservas.

— Hm, tão prestativo — Jongdae provocou, rindo baixinho quando o mais velho beliscou sua cintura. — Podemos fazer um piquenique no parque, você sabe que gosto dessas coisas bregas.

Embora realmente considerasse aquilo brega, Minseok era incapaz de dizer não ao namorado, por isso limitou-se a concordar. Se ajeitou na cama mais uma vez, usando o braço direito como apoio para que pudesse encará-lo.

— Feliz aniversário, amor — o mais velho disse, um sorriso bonito surgindo nos lábios. 

— Feliz aniversário — Jongdae também sorria, inclinando-se para que pudesse beijar o namorado. 

Quando se conheceram, o rapaz não imaginou que passaria a gostar tanto de Minseok, que sentiria o coração disparar sempre que o mais velho sorrisse. Tampouco imaginou que sentiria a necessidade de tê-lo ao seu lado o tempo todo, sentir seus toques e beijar seus lábios. 

Mas ali estavam, comemorando seu primeiro ano de namoro e Jongdae não podia estar mais feliz. Sentia-se completo com Minseok e se lhe perguntassem, diria com toda certeza que o rapaz era o grande amor da sua vida.

_Setembro de 2020_

— Se apressa, Chanyeol! — Jongdae pediu quando o amigo parou diante do espelho pela milésima vez, ajeitando qualquer fio de cabelo que estivesse fora do lugar. — Antes que eu desista de vez dessa maluquice.

— Agora é tarde demais pra desistir, hyung! — Foi a vez de Jongin se pronunciar, o braço direito sobre os ombros do amigo. — Vai ser divertido, será que você pode se animar um pouco?

Embora tivesse suas dúvidas sobre aquilo, o noivo concordou. Aquela sensação estranha na boca do estômago continuava a incomodá-lo, mas tinha certeza de que era por conta de sua estranheza com toda aquela situação. Contudo, seus amigos estavam certos, seria bom passarem algum tempo juntos logo antes do casamento e, além disso, o rapaz poderia acalmar os nervos com algumas doses de álcool.

Cerca de 15 minutos depois, saíram do pequeno apartamento que Chanyeol ocupava e finalmente se dirigiram ao seu destino. Iriam para um barzinho há poucas quadras dali, propriedade do irmão mais velho de Baekhyun. Podiam consumir o que quisessem sem nenhum custo, o rapaz disse quando cedeu o local, mas não queria nada fora do lugar no dia seguinte e a limpeza ficaria por conta deles.

Como a porta principal estava fechada para garantir que nenhum estranho aparecesse por ali, entraram pela porta dos fundos. O lugar não era muito espaçoso, é verdade, mas era bastante aconchegante. Baekhyun já estava ali com mais alguns amigos que haviam convidado, curvado sobre o balcão enquanto conversavam animadamente. 

— Ah, o noivo finalmente chegou! — Foi Yixing quem disse, abraçando Jongdae assim que o rapaz se aproximou. — Você realmente vai se casar, eu não consigo acreditar. 

— Sendo sincero? As vezes nem eu acredito — brincou, não hesitando ao retribuir o abraço do amigo. Se conheciam desde os tempos de colégio e embora já não se falassem com tanta frequência, ainda eram muito próximos.

Sehun, Junmyeon e Kyungsoo, de quem era amigo desde a faculdade, também estavam por ali, além de alguns colegas de trabalho e do irmão de Baekhyun. Os poucos convidados transformavam a festa em uma celebração íntima entre amigos, o que deixava o noivo bastante aliviado. 

Logo uma música animada passou a tocar e todos tinham uma garrafa de cerveja em mãos, assim como alguns petiscos e fatias de pizza. Conversavam animadamente entre si, compartilhando histórias de momentos divertidos que tiveram com Jongdae ou de como se conheceram.

— Nunca vou me esquecer do dia em que nós dois nos conhecemos — disse Jongin, um sorrisinho surgindo em seus lábios assim que o amigo resmungou sobre ele contar aquela história para todo mundo. — Esse idiota se mudou pra casa ao lado da minha e achou que seria uma boa ideia roubar o meu cachorro.

— Pela milésima vez, eu não sabia que o cachorro tinha dono! — O noivo protestou, tomando um longo gole da sua cerveja. — O coitadinho estava andando pela rua e eu achei que ele tinha se perdido, então eu fiz o que toda criança faria.

— Roubou o cachorro, sim, já sabemos disso — Jongin interrompeu, sacudindo a mão no ar com desinteresse. — Eu passei uma semana desesperado, procurei o cachorro pela cidade inteira. Um belo dia, já cansado de chorar por perder meu melhor amigo, me sentei na calçada e vi o novo vizinho passeando com o meu cachorro. Eu fui até ele e expliquei toda a situação, pedi que ele devolvesse o bichinho e sabe o que ele fez? Ele se recusou! Não me restou outra opção se não socar a cara daquele baixinho metido.

Risadas altas se fizeram ouvir entre o pequeno grupo de amigos, todos entretidos com aquela história boba. Jongdae ainda se lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia, de como chorou no meio da rua por mais de 5 minutos por conta do primeiro soco que levara na vida e, principalmente, por perder o cachorrinho. Se odiaram por cerca de um mês, mas Jongin compadecido pela miséria e tristeza do vizinho, permitiu que ele brincasse com o cachorro por alguns minutos, obviamente sob sua supervisão. Desde então eram inseparáveis.

Jongdae estava prestes a se defender mais uma vez quando o ruído da porta dos fundos se abrindo atraiu sua atenção. Não esperava mais nenhum convidado e, certamente, não esperava seu ex. 

— Que merda é essa? — Estava furioso, não conseguia entender que diabos Kim Minseok estava fazendo ali, acenando desajeitado em sua direção. Seus amigos, alheios a presença de mais uma pessoa, o encararam com confusão. Apontou para o rapaz e encarou os amigos. — O que ele tá fazendo aqui?

Seus amigos tiveram reações diferentes, que obviamente chamaram a atenção do rapaz: Chanyeol empalideceu, Jongin arregalou os olhos e os outros se limitaram a encará-lo em silêncio. Mas Baekhyun chamou sua atenção. O rapaz pareceu engolir com certa dificuldade, desviando o olhar para o chão, para as paredes, para os próprios pés… Qualquer lugar, menos os olhos de Jongdae. 

— Por que é que você tem que se meter em tudo, Baekhyun? — Avançou lentamente na direção do amigo, os braços pendendo ao lado do corpo enquanto se segurava para não agarrar o idiota pelo colarinho da camisa. — Isso é coisa sua, não é? É claro que você tinha que dar um jeito de arruinar uma noite tranquila e transformar tudo em um grande show.

— Você está sendo injusto, Jongdae — o rapaz disse baixinho, finalmente olhando-o nos olhos. Obviamente não esperava uma reação positiva do outro, tampouco esperava que ele ficasse assim, tão irritado. — Todo mundo aqui sabe que vocês tiveram e ainda tem uma conexão muito forte, que as coisas não ficaram bem resolvidas entre vocês. Vocês precisam conversar, colocar um ponto final em tudo para que possam seguir em frente. 

— Não é a sua vida, Baekhyun, você não tinha o direito de interferir — rebateu, mas sabia que o amigo estava certo. De fato sentia-se “preso” ao passado, incomodado com aquela sensação de inconclusão deixada pelo término abrupto. 

— Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes você reclamou sobre não gostar de situações incompletas, de quantas vezes eu te ouvi dizer que precisa resolver situações do seu passado para que pudesse continuar sua vida em paz. — O Byun declarou, uma pontinha de mágoa em sua voz. — Ele também é meu amigo, Jongdae, também costumava ser seu antes de vocês se envolverem, lembra? Vocês precisam conversar, é doloroso assistir os dois se penalizando por conta de coisas não ditas e assuntos mal resolvidos.

Com um suspiro audível escapando por entre os lábios, o Kim finalmente cedeu. Apesar de toda a irritação, entendia a intenção do amigo e sabia que ele tinha razão. Quantas vezes não tinha pensado em resolver toda sua situação com Minseok? Quantas vezes não tinha discado seu número e passado por sua casa? Mas teria uma conversa com Baekhyun sobre isso mais tarde, por mais que o rapaz tivesse as melhores intenções, ele não devia ter feito nada daquilo sem conversar com Jongdae antes. 

— Tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso — disse para si mesmo, o coração acelerado dentro do peito. Não esperava ter seu ex ali e, enquanto caminhava em sua direção, se deu conta de que não tinha controle algum sobre a situação ou sobre o que viria a acontecer. Parou diante do rapaz e o encarou em silêncio, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Percebeu que o rapaz parecia acanhado, desconfortável com toda aquela situação, mas ainda assim ele conseguiu sorrir. 

Seu sorriso era gentil, tão familiar que Jongdae se sentia acolhido, seguro. A súbita realização de que Minseok ainda tinha esse efeito sobre si era apavorante, enchia o noivo de medos e inseguranças. Mas ao mesmo tempo… Bem, aquele rapaz já foi seu melhor amigo um dia, então por que diabos deveria sentir medo?

— Oi, Jongdae — disse baixinho, intimidado pela expressão séria no rosto do noivo. — Me desculpa por aparecer assim, mas nós precisamos conversar, não é?

_Março de 2010_

Encarando o relógio pelo que provavelmente seria a centésima vez naquela noite, Jongdae se pegou perambulando por todo seu apartamento. Estava irritado, preocupado e ansioso, o cantinho do polegar sangrando depois de tanto roer as unhas e morder o dedo.

— Onde você se meteu, Minseok? — resmungou, apertando o aparelho celular recém adquirido entre os dedos depois de ser direcionado para a caixa de mensagens mais uma vez. Tinha medo de que algo ruim tivesse acontecido com o rapaz, mas sentia que este não era o caso e por isso esperava que o namorado tivesse uma boa desculpa para explicar seu sumiço.

Haviam feito planos para aquela noite: comeriam na lanchonete favorita dos dois e iriam ao cinema em seguida. Mas agora já estava tarde, e Minseok quatro horas atrasado. O que o irritava não era o atraso, sabia que imprevistos podiam acontecer, mas o fato de o rapaz não ter dado nenhum sinal de vida até o momento era estressante. 

Estava prestes a ligar para o namorado mais uma vez quando a porta finalmente se abriu. Minseok parecia bem, sem nenhum traço de preocupação em seu rosto.

— Finalmente. — Jongdae praticamente saltou do sofá, pondo-se de pé diante do mais velho. — Você demorou tanto, fiquei preocupado. O que aconteceu?

— Hm? Ah, alguns colegas do trabalho me convidaram para jantar e eu aceitei. — Deu os ombros como se aquilo não importasse, passando direto por Jongdae e se atirando no sofá. — Não há nada para se preocupar.

Toda a preocupação de Jongdae desapareceu, sendo prontamente substituída por irritação. Até mesmo sua expressão facial mudou, frieza refletindo em seus olhos.

— Que merda, Minseok! Nós tínhamos planos para esta noite e você me deixou plantado sem dar nenhuma explicação. Não podia pegar a droga do seu celular e me enviar uma mensagem? 

— Eu me esqueci totalmente, Dae — o mais velho disse baixinho, os olhos arregalados em surpresa. Se levantou e foi até o namorado mais uma vez, segurando suas mãos. — Eu prometo te recompensar.

Jongdae deixou uma risada escapar por entre os lábios, puxando as mãos com agressividade para fugir do toque de Minseok. Não podia acreditar que estava realmente ouvindo aquilo.

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo — rebateu, o tom de voz levemente alterado. — Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece e esse nem é o principal problema! Você está se afastando, Minseok, você está se afastando de mim e eu cansei de fingir que não há nada acontecendo.

— Por favor, Jongdae, não seja dramático — pediu antes de voltar a se sentar. Sabia que teriam uma longa conversa. — O fato de eu não corresponder às suas expectativas não quer dizer que eu me afastei ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

— Você se lembra de como foi o nosso primeiro ano de namoro, Seok? Você costumava ser tão carinhoso comigo, tão atencioso. Vivia fazendo planos para que passássemos mais tempo juntos e seus olhos… Tinha _tanto_ carinho neles. — Sorriu, mas tudo o que realmente queria fazer era chorar. — Tenho certeza de que essa angústia aqui dentro não existe por conta das minhas expectativas frustradas.

Minseok concordou em silêncio, incapaz de expressar em palavras tudo o que estava sentindo ou pensamento naquele momento. Odiava a ideia de causar sofrimento ao namorado, mas ali estava ele fazendo exatamente isso. Já vinha fazendo há aproximadamente quatro meses, quando tudo começou a ruir.

— Eu senti tanto medo quando percebi que gostava de você. Esse negócio de relacionamento não é o meu forte, você sabe bem, além disso nós somos tão diferentes! — O mais velho finalmente conseguiu dizer, a voz saindo com certa dificuldade. — Você gosta de estabilidade, tranquilidade, gosta de ter alguém do seu lado o tempo todo. Já eu gosto de me arriscar, de seguir meus instintos sem pensar nas consequências, de conhecer novas pessoas e lugares. Gosto de ser livre, Jongdae.

— Você simplesmente se cansou, não é? Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer em algum momento, sabia que você ficaria entediado comigo, com o nosso namorado. Mas eu ainda tinha esperanças, sabe?

Se encararam em silêncio por algum tempo, nenhum dos dois sabendo ao certo o que dizer. Não haviam gritos ou xingamentos durante aquela conversa, mas havia tanta dor e mágoa.

— Eu te amo tanto, Dae, você não faz ideia. — Foi Minseok quem sorriu dessa vez, mas a tristeza era evidente em seus olhos. Não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem Jongdae, sem seus beijos e sem sua risada, mas também não conseguia se imaginar ao lado do outro pelo resto da vida. Se sentia preso naquele relacionamento, sufocado. — Mas o amor não basta em um relacionamento.

— Nunca fui o suficiente para você, não é? — Jongdae quis saber, as lágrimas finalmente escapando. Agora que tinha começado a chorar, sabia que seria difícil parar. — _Eu_ não basto? É tão ruim assim ficar comigo?

— Eu nunca disse isso, Jongdae. Por favor, não coloque palavras na minha boca. — O mais velho se aproximou do outro mais uma vez, tentando oferecer algum amparo para o rapaz que recuou rapidamente. Era doloroso vê-lo aos prantos, era doloroso saber que era o responsável por toda sua tristeza.

Jongdae riu entre o choro, deixando um soluço alto escapar. Céus, como podia ter sido tão idiota? Como podia ter acreditado que aquele relacionamento daria certo? Como podia ter acreditado que teria seu final feliz ao lado do grande amor da sua vida?

— Sempre acreditei que estávamos destinados a ficar juntos pelo resto da vida — conseguiu dizer entre lágrimas e soluços. Se lembrava de ter dito isso para o rapaz há alguns meses atrás, enquanto se amavam. Também se recordava do choque estampado em seu rosto e da hesitação em seus olhos, sinais que tinha escolhido ignorar. — Eu me sinto tão idiota. Você está certo em alguns aspectos, sabe? Nós só nos decepcionamos por conta das expectativas que criamos e eu estou _tão_ decepcionado com você, Minseok.

— Jongdae, por favor... — Minseok tentou dizer, mas o rapaz já não ouvia mais. Foi difícil assisti-lo de costas, se afastando com o corpo tremendo por conta do choro compulsivo. Foi difícil conter tudo o que queria dizer, as palavras parecendo ficar presas em sua garganta. Queria pedir desculpas, se certificar de que o outro entendesse que nada aquilo era culpa dele. Queria poder dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que eles ficariam bem. Mas agora era tarde demais e, sinceramente, uma grande mentira.

Trancado em seu quarto, Jongdae chorava. Não sabia que aquilo ia doer tanto, tampouco sabia que aquela sensação de vazio o consumiria ao dar as costas para o outro. Enfiou o rosto em um travesseiro para abafar o grito que deixou escapar, a necessidade de extravasar toda sua mágoa sendo maior do que a vergonha que sentia por chorar daquela forma.

Sabia que, depois da conversa que tiveram, seu relacionamento tinha chegado ao fim. Obviamente poderiam insistir um pouco mais naquilo, poderiam esconder suas mágoas e fingir que nada havia acontecido naquela noite, como já haviam feito antes. Mas de que adiantaria? Era bastante óbvio que eles não dariam certo como um casal, que aquele relacionamento não era o suficiente para fazer Minseok feliz e, consequentemente, Jongdae é quem sofreria.

Há poucos meses não conseguia se imaginar sem o rapaz, tinha a ilusão de que ficariam juntos e seriam felizes pelos próximos anos. Agora, sabia que nada daquilo aconteceria. Sabia que teria que seguir sua vida sem Minseok.

_Setembro de 2020_

Era estranho estar diante de Minseok depois de tanto tempo, o desconforto de ambos sendo bastante evidente. Mas o que poderiam esperar? Aquela não era uma situação comum, quem é que recebe o ex em sua despedida de solteiro?

— Você vai dizer o que está fazendo aqui ou vamos ficar aqui durante a noite toda? — Jongdae perguntou quando longos segundos se passaram e o outro não disse uma palavra sequer. Estavam no pequeno escritório que existia ali no bar, sentados num sofá surrado. — Não quero ser rude, mas eu planejava me divertir essa noite.

— Me desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar sua noite. — Embora suas palavras fossem sinceras, encontrava certa dificuldade em olhar o rapaz nos olhos. — Quando Baekhyun me contou sobre sua festa eu não refleti muito, só consegui pensar em te ver uma última vez antes de você se casar e, bem, aqui estou.

Deu uma risada sem graça e ficou em silêncio mais uma vez, desta vez tentando organizar seus pensamentos e, principalmente, seus sentimentos.

— Eu sei que não tenho o direito de voltar para a sua vida do nada, principalmente em um momento tão importante como este, mas eu precisava — conseguiu dizer depois de algum tempo. — Muitas coisas não ditas me perturbam desde a nossa “conversa” alguns anos atrás e eu acho que algumas coisas devem te incomodar também. Então eu pensei, por que não resolver tudo isso antes de você se casar? Acho que assim nós dois poderemos seguir em frente com a mente tranquila.

— Eu ainda penso muito naquela noite, no nosso relacionamento — Jongdae confessou, um sorriso triste surgindo em seus lábios. — Tento entender onde foi que eu errei, onde é que a gente se perdeu. Eu sempre senti que tudo foi minha culpa, que eu não fui interessante o suficiente para você. Não quero repetir os mesmos erros.

Minseok negou com a cabeça fervorosamente, pronto para intervir. Era por isso que estava ali, conhecia o mais novo bem o suficiente para saber que ele se culparia quando, na realidade, ele foi o melhor namorado que qualquer um podia querer.

— Você não pode dizer isso, Dae. — O apelido escapou sem que Minseok se desse conta, mas preferiu não dar muita atenção a isso. — Você sempre foi um excelente companheiro, tão carinhoso e atencioso comigo. Sempre que eu tinha um dia ruim, era você quem me animava e me fazia rir.

— Tudo isso é lindo, Minseok, mas o que diabos significa?

— Significa que você foi o melhor namorado do mundo! Você se esforçava ao máximo para que nós fôssemos felizes juntos e, por um tempo, nós realmente fomos. — Sorriu. — Você foi o primeiro cara por quem eu me apaixonei, sabia? O primeiro com quem eu quis assumir um relacionamento, com quem eu quis construir uma vida. O primeiro e único, preciso dizer.

Jongdae sentiu o coração parar por um instante, não sabendo ao certo como reagir àquela confissão. Minseok havia sido seu primeiro amor, portanto era inegável que o rapaz ainda mexia consigo. Mas percebia com clareza que aquela chama que costumava queimar dentro de seu peito já não existia mais, tudo o que restava eram lembranças e uma certa melancolia, talvez.

— Por mais que eu não tenha deixado isso muito evidente, eu sempre me esforcei muito para que o nosso namoro desse certo. Eu me sentia tão feliz com você, tão vivo. — O mais velho confessou, esforçando-se ao máximo para não chorar. — Mas este não sou eu. Eu é que nunca fui o suficiente pra você, Jongdae.

— Eu ainda não estou entendendo, Minseok — disse, a voz falhando um pouquinho. Estava confuso com aquela situação, sentindo-se um tremendo idiota por não entender o porquê de o outro estar ali. — Por que é que você está me dizendo todas essas coisas?

— Porque eu te conheço bem o suficiente pra saber que você está constantemente se perguntando se vai ser um bom marido, se dessa vez as coisas vão dar certo. E eu preciso que saiba que você vai ser um marido incrível! Sua noiva tem muita sorte por te ter e eu sei que vocês serão muito felizes juntos. — Sorriu, mas os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. — Você sempre quis constituir sua própria família e agora vai poder fazer isso.

 _“É uma pena que não vai ser comigo”_ , Minseok quis dizer, mas sabia que aquilo seria egoísmo de sua parte. Seu maior arrependimento era ter deixado Jongdae ir, mas agora era exatamente isso que precisava fazer. Não o tinha há muito tempo, sabia disso, mas de certa forma um ainda estava preso ao outro e agora tinham de colocar um ponto final naquilo. 

— Eu te amei tanto, Seok, era doloroso. — A voz de Jongdae era quase um sussurro, mas sentia como se estivesse gritando ao finalmente dizer aquilo. — Você foi o meu primeiro amor e sempre vai mexer muito comigo. Eu não achei que fosse encontrar outra pessoa depois de você, mas eu encontrei e ela me faz muito feliz.

— Você sempre vai ser o grande amor da minha vida, Jongdae, sempre. Mas o amor nem sempre é o suficiente, não é? — Se lembrava de ter dito algo semelhante a isso naquela noite, as lágrimas finalmente escapando. — Eu falhei em te fazer feliz e, saber que você encontrou uma pessoa que consiga fazer isso, me deixa muito contente. 

Agora os dois choravam, nenhum deles sabendo ao certo o que dizer ou fazer. Por isso decidiram que um abraço era a melhor opção e assim o fizeram, um se envolvendo no outro. Era estranho se tocarem de uma forma tão íntima depois de tanto tempo, mas não parecia errado. Pelo contrário, naquele momento era o ideal. As mágoas do passado agora eram justamente isso, passado. 

— Obrigado — Jongdae disse quando quebraram o abraço. — Eu não sabia que precisava tanto dessa conversa, me sinto mais leve agora.

— Nós dois precisávamos. — Com isso, Minseok se colocou de pé e secou as próprias lágrimas. Não era nada fácil dizer adeus, mas precisava fazê-lo. — A gente se vê por aí, hm? Seja feliz.

— Adeus, Minseok.

Com um último sorriso, o mais velho finalmente se afastou. Dessa vez foi Jongdae quem assistiu o outro se afastar, sua silhueta desaparecendo pela porta. Diferente do que acontecer há alguns anos, já não havia choro ou dor. Talvez houvesse um certo vazio, mas superariam isso: cada um em seu tempo e a sua maneira.

Ficou ali por mais alguns minutos para que pudesse se recuperar e então se juntou aos amigos mais uma vez. Todos pareciam preocupados, mas o rapaz tratou de dizer que estava tudo bem e logo a festa teve continuidade. Também se resolveu com Baekhyun naquela noite, mas logo tudo havia sido deixado para trás.

O passado já não carregava mais nenhuma mágoa e ele finalmente poderia seguir em frente sem qualquer receio.

*

Era estranho estar ali, em cima do altar. Não parecia real para Jongdae, que questionava constantemente se aquilo estava de fato acontecendo ou se não passava de um sonho. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando de alguma forma conter toda a sua ansiedade.

Estava um pouco distraído com os próprios pensamentos para entender o que a mãe lhe dizia, se limitando a sorrir e concordar enquanto fingia ouvir. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando a grande porta de madeira se abriu e sua noiva finalmente apareceu.

Se lembrava da primeira vez que a viu: ela trabalhava em uma cafeteria e discutia com algum cliente inconveniente. Tinha se encantado pela firmeza e confiança que ela exibia ao se impor daquela forma, o que fez com que voltasse ao lugar diariamente.

Cerca de três semanas depois, Jongdae finalmente tomou coragem para convidá-la para um encontro. Esperou que o expediente da moça terminasse e a convidou para jantar. Ela hesitou, mas acabou aceitando. Tiveram um péssimo primeiro encontro e o rapaz teve a certeza de que nunca mais sairia com a moça. 

Surpreendente ela decidiu que lhe daria outra chance e agora estavam ali, juntos em cima do altar. Estavam de mãos dadas e não deixaram de sorrir por nenhum momento.

— Eu aceito — Jongdae disse em algum momento, seu estômago dando cambalhotas quando finalmente se beijaram.

Embora o passado carregasse algumas de suas memórias mais bonitas e importantes, ele já não era seu foco; tampouco se concentraria no futuro, que costumava surpreendê-lo e contornar todos os seus planos. Viveria no presente e isso era mais do que o suficiente para ser feliz.


End file.
